


The One Christmas Where Everything Turns Out Fine

by Honey_bee15



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_bee15/pseuds/Honey_bee15
Summary: It was nearing Christmas and once again, Cisco didn't have a significant other, but there's been a certain someone he's had his eye on for a while.I am making a Harrisco smut fic too so if you are interested, read the notes for more info.





	The One Christmas Where Everything Turns Out Fine

It was nearing Christmas once again and like usual, Cisco didn’t have a girlfriend. It’s not like it mattered too much to him, but having someone to kiss on New Year’s Eve wouldn’t be a bad thing. Right now, he was at S.T.A.R labs, maker in hand and writing down a set of equations on the whiteboard, walking over to his goggles to tweak them every few seconds. Despite longing for a partner, He did enjoy his time alone, no matter how short or sometimes even lonely it could be. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard footsteps. His heart Jumped when he realized who it was. It was Harry.  
“Hi harry.” He said, without looking up. 

Harry nodded to him, walking over to a desk.  
“Ramon. Working on your goggles I see.”

Cisco stopped tweaking them for a few seconds.  
“Yeah, so what’s up? Come head to bother me?” Cisco put a small smile on his face to show he was fooling around, but Harry didn’t notice anyways. Speaking of, harry looked off, and Cisco couldn’t quiet put his finger on why.  
“Hey, Harry, are you okay?”

Harry looked to him, fiddling with a marker.  
“What? Ramon, I’m fine.”

 

It definitely wasn't.

Cisco didn’t believe him. He had to push harder. He stood up to face him.  
“Whatever it is, you can tell me. We’re friends, right?"

Harry smiles faintly and sighed, taking off his glasses.  
“Fine. Look, I’m not usually you know...expressive with these types of things, and Jessie pushed to me to do this, and you know, if it’s my daughter I have to at least try, and-“  
Cisco shushed him.

“Harry, buddy? Don’t hurt yourself alright? I know you can’t express your feelings well, so whatever it is, you can tell me later.”  
Cisco was being mostly sarcastic, but in all seriousness, he really wanted to know what was up. Was it a confession? No, Harry doesn’t like him, not in the way he liked him at least. He has a daughter for God’s sake! Besides, it would take a Christmas miracle for Harry to say anything heartfelt, let alone something as big as that.  
When Cisco got pulled back into reality, he noticed that Harry had vanished. All that remained was a folded piece of paper next to his goggles. He picked it up and unfolded it.

Cisco- if you’re reading this, I couldn’t go though with my plan. So, what I was going to say was do you have any plans for Christmas? Me and Jessie would be happy to have you, and if not, there’s always Christmas at the West’s.  
-Harry

Cisco’s heart skipped a beat. So all he was going to ask was if I wanted to spend Christmas with him? Cisco couldn’t help but smile at the thought. That is a Harry thing to do, and it made him almost have a heart attack for nothing.Cisco sighed and stuffed the folded paper into his coat pocket. Now it was his turn. He had to respond. His heart was beating faster than it had in a long time, it was from anticipation. Millions of thoughts were flooding through his mind. Friends don’t just invite friends over for Christmas right? No of course they do. Wait, then why was Harry so nervous? That’s just a Harry thing to do..right? He couldn’t stop overthinking. God, he hated his Brain sometimes. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice the body coming towards him and as he was just about to turn, he rammed hard into them with a grunt. Cisco looked up and almost jumped. Speak of the devil. 

“Oh, hi Ramon.” Cisco looked Harry up and down. He was wearing a Santa hat and even decided to go all out with a ugly sweater, which was Star Trek themed. He’s never worn a sweater before. He had to admit, liked it. He took a deep breath. “Hi Harry. So, um I read your note and I’ll come.” 

Harry’s face went blank for a second. “You will?” 

Cisco smiled. “Yeah of course, man, what else are friends for?” 

Harry chuckled. “I guess you're right, Ramon..anyways do you want to help me decorate the tree? I have some of Joe's Grandmother's eggnog if you want.” He picked up his own cup and took a sip, his eyes closing tightly from the strong taste. “Wow, this stuff always packs a punch.” 

“It sure does.” Cisco said with a laugh, grabbing a cup of his own and pouring himself a glass, clinking it to Harry’s. He sure needed it. 

“To friends.” Cisco announced, gazing into Harry's eyes. 

“To friends.” Harry said back, smiling. 

They both smiled at each other as they took a sip of their drink, then started to take out the boxes of tinsel. As usual, There was the occasional argument, but not as much as there usually would of been, it was actually kind of peaceful. When they finished, they grabbed a few chairs and just talked, the air filling with their laughter. It felt warm and cozy, like home. At that moment Cisco realized: he didn’t need to confess to Harry, and Harry didn’t need to confess to him, and even if Harry didn’t have feelings for him, it would be okay. All that mattered was that they got to spend time together This was a Christmas miracle on its own. Soon after, they fell asleep heads leaning towards each other. Yeah, this was one Christmas Cisco would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it's short but I hop you like either way! as I mentioned, I will be doing a smut fic, and basically, it's Christmas and the both of them drunk off their asses and they end up making out and all that good stuff,, posting in 5 days max, see you sinners in hell, most likely. Ciao  
> -MC


End file.
